A było wziąć łajno
by Czytadlo
Summary: Wyjątkowo wesoły Jaime Lannister knuje coś niedobrego.


_**Jaime wyszedł taki trochę, a nawet bardzo OOC, uprzedzam na wstępie;)**_

* * *

**A było wziąć łajno**

Jaime Lannister miał pewną słabość, do której nigdy nikomu się nie przyznał i wcale nie chodziło o uczucie, którym darzył własną siostrę, a które znacznie przekraczało granicę miłości rodzinnej. Nie, Jaime Lannister posiadał inną, znacznie większą słabość. Początkowo obwiniał o jej istnienie swojego młodszego brata Tyriona, potworne ziółko, jednak szybko przekonał się, że problem leżał w nim samym. W nim i w Tywinie Lannisterze, najśmieszniej irytującym się człowieku w całym Westeros. Chociaż Jaime podejrzewał, że czerwieniejący pod wpływem złości nochal jego ojca znany był i w Essos, a nawet dalej, czyli Bóg wie gdzie.

Jaime już jako berbeć uwielbiał płatać figle staremu lwu. Pierwszego numeru, jaki wykręcił nie pamiętał. Za to zatarł się w pamięci jego niańce, która ze śmiechem i strachem jednocześnie wspominała najlepszą szatę lorda Tywina, szmaragdową z dwunastoma złotymi lwami na piersi, odświętnie wysmarowaną kupą Jaime'a. Chłopak kochał niańkę za między innymi poczucie humoru tak bardzo zbliżone do jego własnego.

Jaka szkoda, że nie pamiętał miny ojca. Mógł sobie jedynie wyobrażać czerwieniejący nochal, pogłębiające się bruzdy na czole, wściekle rozszerzające się nozdrza i tę cudowną strużkę śliny, bezwiednie spływającą po brodzie Tywina Lannistera za każdym razem, gdy dostawał ataku złości.

Widok zeźlonego ojca zawsze poprawiał mu humor. Teraz jednak Jaime musiał się skupić, w czym na pewno nie pomogłaby jakże rozweselająca twarz Tywina.

Oparł się wygodniej na krześle, zarzucając przy tym nogi na stół przed nim. Znajdował się w swojej nowiutkiej komnacie w królewskim zamku. Ponoć urządzanej przez samą Cersei. Faktycznie, widział tu jej rękę, ale nie miał czasu na podziwianie takich pierdół. Musiał jak najszybciej wymyślić plan, jakby tu zdenerwować ojca. Nie widział go niemal pół roku i po prostu zwyczaj wymagał jakiegoś psikusa na powitanie, czyż nie?

Przygryzł dolną wargę. Tym razem Jaime poprzysiągł, że numer będzie epicki. Nie na tyle, żeby stary lew zszedł na zawał, co to to nie, ale może na tyle, by nie mógł tknąć jedzenia przez tydzień? Na tę myśl przypomniał sobie o końskim łajnie, którym niegdyś wysmarował pieczoną kaczkę. Stanęła ona w pełni chwały na stole podczas jednej z wielu kolacji rodzinnych, wywołując wymioty u Cersei i dziki napad śmiechu u Tyriona. No i oczywiście nie można zapominać o przecudnym wybuchu gniewu Tywina Lannistera.

Jaime nieraz zastanawiał się, czy przypadkiem nie ma jakiegoś fetyszu związanego z ekskrementami, ale zawsze dochodził do wniosku, że nie, że po prostu gównem najłatwiej doprowadzało się ojca do wściekłości. „Zabierzcie mi to! Lannisterzy to nie jakieś gównozjady! Każę ściąć odpowiedzialnych za ten akt bezczelności!"

W pokoju rozległo się pukanie. Jedna brew Jaime'a powędrowała do góry.

- Akwizytorów nie wpuszczamy! - krzyknął. W odpowiedzi otrzymał niewyraźne przekleństwo. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem; wiedział już kto pragnął go widzieć. Zerwał się na równe nogi i skocznym krokiem podszedł do drzwi. Otworzył je i z przyklejonym do twarzy uśmieszkiem oparł się o framugę.

- Proszę, proszę, czyżbyś potrzebowała gorącego ogiera na noc?

Brienne prychnęła i bezpardonowo przepchnęła się obok „gorącego ogiera", trącając go przy tym w ramię.

- Cóż cię w takim razie sprowadza, lady? – zapytał, zamknąwszy drzwi. Brienne stała sztywno na środku pokoju i mierzyła go chłodnym spojrzeniem. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że wciąż miała na sobie zbroję.

- Moje komnaty – rzuciła. Brew Jaime'a powędrowała wysoko, a wraz z nią kącik ust.

- Czyżby ci nie odpowiadały, lady?

Brienne zmrużyła niebezpiecznie oczy. Lannister zaczynał podejrzewać, że nie tylko we wkurzaniu ojca znajdował przyjemność.

- Dobrze wiesz, że nie jestem żadną lady, dlatego też komnaty, które mi zaoferowano… są nieodpowiednie.

Jaime nawet nie powstrzymywał uśmiechu. Sam nalegał, aby Brienne dostała wspaniały pokój godny Królowej.

- Nie powinnaś narzekać. – Machnął ręką i na powrót zajął miejsce przy stole. Sięgnął po dzbanek ciepłego już wina i nalał trunku do dwóch kielichów. Kobieta w zbroi nawet nie drgnęła. Przewrócił oczami. Brienne, pomyślał, wiecznie na służbie, wiecznie poważna. Męska w boju, cnotliwa w życiu. Najgorsza żona z możliwych.

Oczy Jaime'a rozszerzyły się momentalnie, a wino stanęło w gardle. Zaczął się krztusić, jednak tak szybko jak kaszel przyszedł, tak i zniknął za sprawą silnej ręki Brienne, którą ta uderzała raz po raz między łopatki Lannistera.

- W porządku?

Kiwnął energicznie głową w odpowiedzi, uśmiechając się przy tym złowieszczo. Już widział rozwścieczoną minę ojca. _Tak, ten numer będzie epicki._

* * *

- To zły pomysł – szepnęła Brienne. – Nie wiem, czemu się w ogóle na to zgodziłam.

Jaime uśmiechnął się do niej olśniewająco.

- Ładnie wyglądasz – powiedział i z satysfakcją zauważył, jak ruga go za to spojrzeniem. Tak, pomyślał, żona idealna.

- Wyglądam jak facet w sukience.

Jaime zignorował tę uwagę. Sam wybrał suknię. Miał wyrzuty sumienia, że wybrał taką, która akurat podkreślała męską posturę Brienne, ale cóż, niektóre rzeczy wymagają poświęceń. Czasami jest to podkradanie końskiego łajna ze stajni, a czasami noszenie paskudnych stroi.

- Kiedy usiądziemy do stołu? – zapytała szeptem, kiedy lawirowali między innymi gośćmi, witając się z większością.

- Już głodna?

- Nie. Jednak im bliżej wieczerzy, tym szybciej będę mogła udać, że zjadłam coś nieświeżego.

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i obiecał sobie, że kiedy to wszystko się skończy, wynagrodzi Brienne każdą nieprzyjemność.

Jego osoba towarzysząca nie musiała długo czekać na upragniony początek wieczerzy. Większość gości przyszła na przyjęcie z okazji zakończenia wojny pomiędzy Lannisterami a Starkami, by się zwyczajnie najeść, także gospodarz, Tywin Lannister we własnej osobie, wolał ich nie niecierpliwić. Sam Tywin usiadł u szczytu stołu, po jego lewej zasiadł Tyrion, a po prawej zaś Jaime z uroczą partnerką u boku. Wcale nie uciekły jego uwadze ciekawskie i zirytowane spojrzenia, jakie posyłała mu Cersei. Po prostu wolał je ignorować; złości siostry będzie miał aż nadto pod koniec wieczoru.

Nie reagował również na wzrok ojca, który co jakiś czas błądził w okolicach Jaime'a i Brienne.

- Powiedz mi, synu – zaczął Tywin w połowie uczty, kiedy część gości była już nieźle podchmielona – jak zwie się twoja urocza przyjaciółka?

- Nazywam się Brienne, lordzie. – Kobieta kiwnęła sztywno głową i sięgnęła po trzecią już nóżkę kurczaka. Trzeba było przyznać, że „urocz przyjaciółka Jaime'a" nie należała do niejadków.

- Służyłaś lady Stark, czyż nie?

- Och, ojcze, po co te przesłuchania! – Młody Lannister machnął ręką, tą nienaruszoną. Spojrzał na podejrzliwą minę Tywina, a następnie na równie podejrzliwą Brienne. Podniósł się z krzesła. Zanim tłum zwrócił na niego uwagę, musiał kilkukrotnie odchrząknąć.

Gdy był już pewien, że wszyscy zgromadzeni go obserwują, zaczął pewnym głosem:

- Zebraliśmy się dzisiaj tutaj, aby świętować koniec wojny. – Odczekał, aż jego słowa dotrą do najbardziej oddalonych uszu i kontynuował. – Chciałbym uczynić ten wieczór jeszcze bardziej przepełnionym radością i mam nadzieję, że tak zadziałają moje słowa. – Pochwalił się w myślach za zwrócenie uwagi nawet maestra, który – powiedzmy sobie szczerze – ledwo siedział. – Jak pewnie wszyscy wiecie, zostałem zwolniony z funkcji gwardzisty królewskiego, a co za tym idzie z obowiązujących go zasad. Teraz mogę posiadać ziemię, majątek – Zawiesił głos – żonę. Jestem niezmiernie szczęśliwy, mogąc ogłosić wam, że zakochałem się w najwspanialszej kobiecie, jaką znam. Brienne. – Po raz pierwszy odkąd wstał spojrzał na towarzyszkę. Ta patrzyła na niego z przerażeniem wypisanym na twarzy. Dopiero po chwili zorientowała się, że powinna unieść się z krzesła i tak też postąpiła.

Jaime odetchnął w duchu. Rad był, że nie uprzedził jej o swoich zamiarach, w innym wypadku nigdy nie zjawiłaby się nawet na wieczerzy.

- Razem z Brienne zamierzamy się rychło pobrać. – W sali zapanowała cisza, przerywana jedynie odgłosami wydawanymi przez Cersei, która zdaje się miała problemy z oddychaniem. Dopiero po chwili ktoś z rogu sali zaczął klaskać. Niewiele minęło a pomieszczenie wypełniły głośne wiwaty. Wszyscy byli uradowani.

Wszyscy prócz Cersei, która dalej nie mogła złapać tchu, przerażonej Brienne i samego pana młodego.

Jaime bowiem od samego początku swojej przemowy zerkał co chwila na ojca. Z początku stary lew przyglądał się synowi podejrzliwie, a pod koniec – kiedy miało nastąpić czerwienienie nosa, pogłębienie bruzd na czole, rozszerzenie nozdrzy i spłynięcie strużki śliny po brodzie – kiwnął niemal niezauważalnie głową i nawet klasnął dwa razy dłońmi.

Jaime gapił się na niego z nieskrywanym zdziwieniem. Mało brakowało, a musiałby zbierać zęby z podłogi, tak opadła mu szczęka, kiedy ojciec uśmiechnął się lekko.

Miał ochotę złapać się za włosy (jedną ręką, ale zawsze) i krzyknąć przeraźliwie, zamiast tego jednak usadowił się powrotnie na krześle i nie odezwał przez resztę wieczerzy.

Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy w sali została zaledwie garstka ludzi. W pewnym momencie i Brienne się ulotniła, wyszeptawszy mu do ucha poważne i niezapowiadające niczego dobrego: „Jeszcze pogadamy".

Westchnął i przeczesał włosy palcami. Nie tak miał potoczyć się ten wieczór. Nie tak.

- Powinieneś się już kłaść, synu.

Jaime uniósł głowę i rozejrzał się. Świetnie, został tylko on, Tywin Lannister i dwóch strażników przy drzwiach. Westchnął i zaczął się podnosić.

- Szczerze mówiąc, liczyłem, że poślubisz najmłodszą z Tullych. Byłby to akt pojednania. Znak, że zapomnieliśmy o porwaniu i przetrzymywaniu twego brata w niewoli.

Jaimie podniósł wzrok na ojca. O dziwo, Tywin nie wyglądał na bardzo nieszczęśliwego.

- Wiesz, że to miał być żart? – zapytał szczerze, sam siebie zaskakując.

Tywin Lannister podniósł się i zaczął przechadzać po sali.

- Och, oczywiście, że wiem – powiedział. Wyraz jego twarzy był nie do rozszyfrowania. – Ale potraktuję to poważnie.

Jaime zmarszczył brwi. Chyba wypił zbyt dużo wina, bo nie nadążał za myślą ojca.

- W obecności stu trzydziestu osób prawiłeś o zamiarze ożenku – kontynuował stary Lannister. – Nie mamy czasu na wyprowadzanie ich wszystkich z błędu, nie sądzisz?

Czas wziąć odpowiedzialność za swoje czyny, zadźwięczało nagle w głowie Jaime'a.

- Czas wziąć odpowiedzialność za swoje czyny – rzekł Tywin, jakby czytając w myślach synowi. – Ślub odbędzie się jeszcze w tym miesiącu, Cersei dopilnuje przygotowań.

Jaime załamał ręce.

- Naprawdę chcesz, żebym poślubił Brienne?

Nie tak to się miało potoczyć, kompletnie nie tak! Ojciec miał się wściec, niemal dostać zawału, a nie…!

- Cóż – Tywin sięgnął po jeden z kielichów stojących na podłużnym stole i upił łyk wina – stwierdzam po namyśle, że tak. Powinieneś się cieszyć, przynajmniej nie zawieje wam nudą, dopóki ta kobieta będzie mieć większe jaja od twoich. – Wychylił resztkę wina i odszedł, pozostawiając Jaime'a samego.

Cholera jasna, pomyślał młody Lannister. Było obsmarować szatę ojca łajnem.

KONIEC!

* * *

_**Mam nadzieję, że opowiadanie przypadło do gustu (jeśli tak, to naprawdę bardzo proszę o kilka słów w komentarzu);)**_

_**A tak z innej beczki: czy tylko ja bulwersuję się, że jest tak mało opowiadań **__**po polsku **__**w tym fandomie?**_


End file.
